dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Vanishing World! The Two-Star Dragon Attacks!!
Summary The twins arrive on an unknown planet in Universe 18 and they are immediately attacked by Epidemic as he pre-prepares to attacked Zeno with Dirty Rainbow Glistening but Qurita stops him and warns Zeno as he is floating above the clouds and requests to deal to let her and her brother deal with it. Zeno agrees and let's them fight while he continues his All Universe Tournament. However, Epidemic proves to be much stronger than the two as he defeats them even in their Super Saiyan 2 forms. They battle against him but are utterly overpowered by the Shadow Dragon of Time. While using all technique they were taught but Qurita and Hyōtan are unable to damage him and are knocked down after a sadistic attacked. Epidemic fires his Two-Star Dragon Wave on the two and results in a massive explosion and leaving a large crater. The two power down to Super Saiyan as Epidemic notice the difference between the two forms before notice large energy wave coming towards him. He survives the attack and notices Xeno Bardock in his Super Saiyan 3 emerges from the clouds and attempts to attack Epidemic but is knocked away with a Tail Attack before blasting him at close range with an energy blast. Xeno Bardock survives the blast and stares absently at the moon while on the ground. Eventually, he begins to change as his muscles swell and his eyes turn red. Bardock begins to transform and causes the environment around him to alter and the ground to raise. Epidemic uses his Spore Creation to infect the planet and increase his power as Xeno Bardock continues to transform and eventually in a giant explosion; he emerges as a Golden Great Ape and Epidemic Dark Shenron simply watches on as the two begin their battle with Epidemic being able to overpower Xeno Bardock. Proving that size is irrelevant; Epidemic easily knocks him down with several kicks before being blasted by a Golden Rebellion Cannon leaving devastation by as he throws several rocks him at him uses his Flame Breath against and continues the assault him against him. Each attack from the giant ape Saiyan is easily dodged before he is knocked down with a blow to the gut and punch to the chin before he uses his chin against the Shadow Dragon of Time and sends him into the ground. However, the Saiyan seems to stop for a moment and proceeds to flick the Shadow Dragon of Time away with his wrist causing the smaller foe to question Xeno Bardock's movements as he attempts to attack him again before being knocked down with a backflip kick. He tells the Shadow Dragon of Time that he was able to learn how to control his Great Ape form and is only able to remain in control of his Golden Great Ape form for a few minutes and thus is unable to ascend to Super Saiyan 4 due to not being in complete control. After 2 minutes; he loses control and continues to attack as a feral animal. Hyōtan asks how their fathers were able to transform without a constant stream of Blutz Wave but Qurita tells her that they placed Blutz Wave emitters in their armour. They continue battle before Xeno Bardock attempts to burn Shadow Dragon of Time with his Flame Breath and punches him into a mountain. Qurita and Hyōtan fly in to assisting their grandfather but their Super Saiyan forms aren't enough and are overpowered before powering up to their Super Saiyan 2 forms and fire a Brother-Sister Sunday at him but Epidemic fires his Dirty Rainbow Glistening and as they hit the spores from Two-Star Dragon Wave mix with the spores generated from his Dirty Rainbow Glistening and causes their body to seize up and forces them to the ground tries to attack him again with their combined energy wave while Xeno Bardock regains a control to allow him to fire his Golden Rebellion Cannon. The three are able to slowly push back Epidemic's Dirty Rainbow Glistening energy wave and eventually, he is overpowered and is swallowed by the combined energy wave. Epidemic is vaporised the energy wave and the Dark Dragon Ball disappears as Mira mocks the spirits for their Shadow Dragons failure. However, after losing control again Xeno Bardock begins to attack and his grandchildren forcing them to defend themselves. Category:Fanga